


Dear

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: Kyungsoo calls Chanyeol's mother on Mother's Day.





	Dear

"Hello, dear?"  
_Dear._ Kyungsoo is confused for all of two seconds before his heart fills with warmth at how Chanyeol's mother refers to him so affectionately, as if he were her own son.  
It's fair, then, because Kyungsoo feels like she's his own mother, too.  
"Happy mother's day," Kyungsoo greets quietly, shyly, almost, because it's noon and by now Chanyeol would have greeted her already.  
Kyungsoo had called his own mother the very first thing in the morning and asked her to expect new ingredients he bought for her kitchen, and it was easy and sweet and just as warm.  
But calling Chanyeol's mother had made him nervous before he just gathered all of his courage to just dial her number. It's probably something laughable to come second to a greeting when he isn't even her real son, and although this is common courtesy to greet all of the other members' mothers, she's different. And special. And the mother of the guy he's in love with, but.. Well.  
He asks anyway, "Has Chanyeol called you already?"  
There's a shuffling on the other line before her voice comes through again. "Yes, dear. He even sent me flowers, the sweetheart." Kyungsoo smiles, the memory of Chanyeol asking him for unnecessary help at decorating a messy card to send along with the flowers clear in his head. "He said you helped him, too. Thank you, dear."  
"It was nothing," Kyungsoo answers politely, because really, it was, and Chanyeol's mother is the sweetest. "How is your day?"  
"We here at Viva Polo are really busy, actually," she starts, and Kyungsoo's only now realizing she does sound a little breathless. "I took a break. There are a lot of customers here today with their families. I'm really happy." But he can hear the smile on her voice very clearly anyway. “Some of Chanyeol’s fans even came here to greet me, too, thanked me for giving birth to my Chanyeol.” She laughs. _A sweet laugh._  
Kyungsoo wants to do that, too, the reason he actually called, but.. Well.  
"You _do_ sound happy."  
"I truly am." There's the sound of a door opening and closing, and then it's noisier, too. She must have gone back into the restaurant. "Kyungsoo, dear, I have to get back to my customers."  
"Ah, of course! Then, I'll leave you to it," Kyungsoo hopes he hasn't sounded too overbearing. "Have a good day, today. Happy mother's day again, mom." Kyungsoo's face burns at referring to her as _mom_ , but.. Well.  
"Thank you, sincerely, dear. Give Chanyeol a kiss for me, okay?"  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but laughs anyway. How could he have been so embarrassed when Chanyeol's mother is like this..  
"Okay."  
The line goes dead in two seconds, and Chanyeol walks into his room at that exact moment. King of timing.  
"Were you talking to my mom?"  
King of deducing, too. Or maybe just eavesdropping.  
"What if I was?" Kyungsoo puts his phone down and gets up, smoothing his hands over the rumpled sheets where he had just been laying. When he gets up, Chanyeol is standing too close, but Kyungsoo finds he doesn't mind.  
He cranes his neck to press a quick kiss to a patch of skin behind Chanyeol's ear.  
Chanyeol's neck snaps when he pulls back to look at Kyungsoo, eyes wide and mouth parted. "What--"  
"What," Kyungsoo deadpans, tries to hide his amusement.  
"--was that for--"  
Kyungsoo can't very well tell him that his mother asked him to give him a kiss, especially because his mother didn't ask him to kiss Chanyeol somewhere he knows is sensitive, but.. Well.  
_Well._

**Author's Note:**

> this lame drabble was brought on because i saw this post http://saintksoo.tumblr.com/post/160650821256/do-u-think-ksoo-calls-chanyeols-mom-and-wishes and like. ofc


End file.
